


You’ll never go through this alone

by Faires_Stars77



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Hormones, M/M, Mood Swings, Period Cramps, Poly Relationship, Sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans Taehyun, everyone is dating in this, period, poor Taehyun:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faires_Stars77/pseuds/Faires_Stars77
Summary: TW: Trans man? periods, male period, crampsTaehyun is trans, everyone knows that. However, because he’s trans, he still gets his...well monthly woman stuff...Although his times are irregular, so he’s never prepared for it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You’ll never go through this alone

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” Taehyun said in a panicked tone, rummaging through the drawers under the sink.  
There was nothing. NOTHING. That could help him in this unfortunate, and unwanted situation he's in.  
“WHY NOW?!” Taehyun said, leaning back on his knees, giving up hope. Taehyun is trans, and even though everyone knows that, they still seem to be unprepared when it comes to his...cycle…  
He couldn’t blame them though, he was irregular, so not even he was prepared for when it happened.  
But why did it have to happen now?

He looked around the small bathroom, for anything that could get him by, until he could go to the store. But, there was nothing.  
Taehyun wiped the tears in his eyes away, and sat there, contemplating what to do.  
That’s when he heard a knock, and a concerned voice on the other side of the door.  
Yeonjun’s voice  
“Taehyun-ah! Are you okay?! I thought I heard you screaming or something!”  
A rush of relief ran through Taehyun, as he crawled in front of the door.

“Yeonjun! I need you to go to the convenience store, and get me some tampons!!”  
“...tampons..?”  
“Yes!! I need them please!”  
“O-okay! I’ll be back!”  
“Hurry!”  
Taehyun watched as Yeonjun’s shadow under the door disappeared.  
He leaned against the door, scanning the room.  
“I guess I could take a shower while I wait,” he thought.

———————— O ———————

“I got you tampons, and I also got you some ice-cream,” Yeonjun said, sticking the box through the cracked open bathroom door.  
“Thank you hyung,” Taehyun said, taking the box from his hands. “I’ll put the ice-cream in the freezer, okay?” “Okay, thank you..again”

Yeonjun walked into the kitchen, and put the ice-cream in the freezer.  
“Hey Yeonjun, what’s that?” Soobin said as he entered.  
“Ice-cream for Taehyun.” Responded Yeonjun.  
“For Taehyun?”  
Yeonjun shot him a look, and Soobin responded with a silent “ohh..”  
“Yeah…” Yeonjun said awkwardly.

Taehyun then entered the kitchen, and Soobin whipped around, and gave him a hug.  
“Ahhh my poor baby, what do you need? A band-aid?” Soobin said, squeezing him.  
Taehyun pushed him off and said,  
“I’m okay hyung, thanks though”  
Taehyun walked to the fridge, and opened it, searching for the ice-cream. He immediately ripped it out of its place, as soon as his eyes had landed on it.

“Do you need anything else?” Yeonjun said, as Taehyun sat at the table. Taehyun shook his head, stuffing a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. “Okay well just...let me know.”  
Taehyun nodded.

————————— O —————————

“Taehyunnie? What’s wrong?” Kai said, clicking the lamp on. He had heard some distress from his roommate on the bunk above him. Kai climbed the ladder, only to be met with a heartbreaking sight.  
Taehyun was curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his stomach. His eyes were rimmed in red, tear stains against his cheeks. His forehead glossy from sweat, causing his hair to stick to his face.  
“Hyunnie? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kai shook Taehyun’s leg.  
Taehyun scrunched his face in pain, and responded with.  
“Hnng….c-cramps…” 

Kai’s face went pale. “O-oh uhh..” he went silent, really unsure what to do.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Y-yes! Ple-ase..”  
“What do you need?”  
“M-midol..”  
Kai was confused for a second, before a lightbulb went off in his head. “Ah! Okay okay!”

Kai climbed back down the ladder, and ran out the door, and into the bathroom.  
“Midol...Midol...Midol...aha!” Kai grabbed the pill bottle from the cabinet, then went to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

When Kai entered the room again, Taehyun was sitting up, hunched over his stomach.  
His face lit up when he saw the item of need in Kai’s hands.  
Kai climbed the ladder once more, and handed the items to Taehyun.  
“Thank you..” Taehyun said, and Kai smiled.  
“Of course!” 

——————— O ———————

“Hey Taehyun, have you seen my beanie anywhere?” Beomgyu said, walking into the living room.  
“Why are you asking me?! I’m not responsible for your crap! God you’re so annoying!” Taehyun snapped.  
Beomgyu was taken aback, he couldn’t think of a single thing he said that could set Taehyun off like this.  
But before Beomgyu could say anything, Taehyun immediately broke into tears.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that! Your beanie is on the coat hanger!” 

Beomgyu sat beside Taehyun, pulling him into a hug. He understood now.  
“Is it that time..?” Beomgyu said cautiously.  
Taehyun only nodded into Beomgyu’s shoulder.  
“It’ll be okay..” Beomgyu said, rubbing Taehyun’s back.  
“Do you need anything?”  
Taehyun shook his head.  
“Do you just wanna stay here?”  
Taehyun nodded.

Beomgyu sank into the couch, trying to get more comfortable. He wrapped his arms further around Taehyun, the boy still crying against his shoulder.  
Beomgyu spotted a tissue box on the coffee table. He reached and pulled a tissue from it, handing it to Taehyun.  
Taehyun took it, wiping his red eyes, and sniffled.  
“I’m sorry Beomgyu..”  
“For what?”  
“For yelling at you”  
“It’s okay,”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

Taehyun held the tissue up, not sure what to do with it, before tossing it on the ground.  
“I’ll pick it up later” Beomgyu chuckled as Taehyun snuggled into his chest.

—————— O ——————

Taehyun looked in the mirror, noticing a pimple that had formed on his chin.  
Hormones  
He sighed, and found some face wash in a drawer. He scrubbed his face, then washed off the soap. He walked out of the bathroom, and almost ran into Soobin.  
“Woah, hey Taehyun, watch where you’re going” Soobin jokingly said.  
“Sorry..” Taehyun said, biting his lip, and continuing down the hallway.  
“Wait—are you okay?”

Taehyun stopped and turned around.  
“Yeah...just kinda upset cause’ of this.” He said, pointing to his pimple.  
Soobin squinted his eyes, then saw it.  
“Oh, it's not that noticeable Taehyunnie, there’s no reason to be upset about it.”  
Taehyun looked away, a little embarrassed he was upset over a small thing like this.  
Soobi noticed his attempt to make Taehyun feel better, only backfired.

“Don’t be embarrassed! Different things affect different people! If you’re upset about it then...we’ll do something to change that!”  
“Like what..?” Taehyun mumbled. “I already used face wash”  
“That’s good, but if you wanted we could do a facemask?”  
“Mmmm no thanks..”  
“Okay, just trying to help”  
“Thanks,” Taehyun said, walking into him and Kai’s room.  
“That poor boy,” Soobin thought.

———————— O ———————

“Ugh, my back hurts so much” Taehyun complained as he walked into the living room.  
“You want a massage?” Yeonjun asked.  
Taehyun looked up, and saw Yeonjun on the couch. Kai, Soobin, and Beomgyu, also there.  
“Please,” Taehyun said.  
He sat in front of Yeonjun. Yeonjun placed his hands on Taehyun’s shoulders.  
“Where does it hurt?” He asked  
“Like, right here” Taehyun said, doing his best to point towards his lower back.  
Yeonjun placed his hands on Taehyun’s sides, rubbing his thumbs in circles against Taehyun’s back.

He felt Taehyun relax, and smiled.  
Kai sat in front of Taehyun and faced him.  
He rubbed his stomach, and said.  
“I’m sorry you feel this way”  
“It’s okay Hyuka, it’s not your fault”  
“I wish I could take your pain away”  
Taehyun’s eyes filled with tears, he really cared about him.  
“Taehyunnie! Don’t cry,” Kai wiped away Taehyun’s tears that had broken free, and rolled down his face.  
Kai kissed his cheek, as Taehyun apologized for crying so much.

“It’s okay, you can’t help it!”  
Taehyun nodded, still feeling bad.  
Soobin got up, and crouched beside where Taehyun sat. He placed his hand on Taehyun’s thigh. “We’re all here for you Taehyun-ah, you’ll never go through this alone.”  
Taehyun didn’t want to cry again, he blinked back his tears, that is until Beomgyu decided to chime in.  
“We love you Taehyun, and there’s nothing in the world that would make us think otherwise.”

Taehyun couldn’t hold back anymore, he let the tears fall. He felt Yeonjun wrap his arms around his stomach from behind him.  
Soobin leaned up on his knees, and hugged Taehyun. Beomgyu sat beside Kai on the couch, them both leaning forward, and hugging Taehyun.  
“I love you guys…” Taehyun said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story!  
> I had this idea, and really wanted to do it, so here it is heheh


End file.
